


I Hurt Myself Today

by themyscxiras



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Logan (2017)- Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bwwm, F/M, Laura is the OC's daughter too, Logan (2017), and sad, major angst, takes place before and during Logan, this is gonna be fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyscxiras/pseuds/themyscxiras
Summary: He wanted to die. She wouldn't let him.





	1. Before

It was almost funny to her how easy it was to destroy hope. The simple pressure of a finger on a card tower to bring it crumbling down to the ground. To rip everything you held close apart.

 

Five minutes.

 

That was all it took for everyone in the school to die.

 

In the first minute, the children were smiling at each other, talking about the day's classes.

 

In the second minute, their faces slowly morphed into confusion as time began to stop.

 

In the third, they were frozen, eyes wide with fear.

 

In the fourth, they all dropped one by one to the floor.

 

And in the fifth, the life in the school whispered out like a candle.

 

All she could do was lie there, watching as the life left their eyes.

 


	2. Now

**El Paso, Texas 2029**

The bar smelled of sweat and desperation of perverts who had gotten laid in a year. The smell was heightened by a million due to her super senses and with being there for over an hour, Athena was beginning to get a headache. She sighed and placed her warm beer down on the table and looked around, an dark eyebrow raised. Athena moved her midnight black hair out of her face as she surveyed the room around her impatiently, wanting a distraction to keep her from punching the slob drooling across from her in his goddamn face. 

 

_Come on, man. Where the hell are you?_

 

The person she was supposed to be meeting said he would be there at 10:00. It was now 1:00 and his shady ass was still not there. But she couldn't leave, she had been searching for Logan and Charles for too damn long to just give up now. She owed it them. It had taken several states and a few unwilling sources just to get to this point. Nothing was going to stop her now. As Athena asked for another beer, the door to the bar opened which sent a  _ding_  throughout the room. The intense scent of weed filled her nostrils and the person slid onto the stool next to her. Athena furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. She used to be very patient but now she was getting too old for that shit, even if she didn't look it. She could thank her werewolf gene for that.

 

''You're late, Jason,'' she said without looking at him.

 

''You should be lucky I even came. I don't usually exchange information without getting payment back.'' He tried to sound threatening but he had the voice of a 16 year old.

 

''What, so you can take it, buy some drugs and get yourself arrested or shot?'' Athena took a sip of her beer. ''No way in hell, kid. Not with my money.''

 

''Kid?'' He huffed indignantly. ''I ain't a kid, I'm a grown ass man.''

 

''Really? How old are you?'' She asked and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

 

Jason was a skinny thing with a mop of black hair and tattoos all over his arms and neck. Gang signs. He had the look of someone who had gotten too deep in the wrong life and had absolutely no way of getting out. His arrogance was covering his fear. He honestly reminded her of one of her students.

 

''Twenty.''

 

Athena scoffed. ''Yeah, sorry kid, but that's not even close to being grown.''

 

''Listen, I'm just here to give you information and then I'm out,'' he said urgently, eyes scattering over the bar.

 

He was nervous. It was coming off in waves which was making Athena's nose twitch even more. She felt bad for him more than she was angry for him being late. It wasn't so long ago that she was looking over her shoulder everywhere she went.

 

''Ok then,'' she said and took a swig of her beer. ''What do you have for me?''

 

The boy huddled closer to her, but not so close that it would look suspicious to someone on the outside looking in. ''He was spotted here in town at an abandoned rest stop last night.''

 

Athena looked at him sharply. ''Last night? Why the hell didn't you call me?''

 

''I didn't know until this morning. My brother and one of his friends were the only ones that managed to get away.''

 

Immediately Athena knew that whatever happened couldn't have ended well, knowing how Logan's temperament could get the best of him, she was surprised anyone survived.

 

''Tell me.''

 

The boy sighed. ''My brothers friends went to the rest stop to deal drugs and when they got there, his limo was in the lot. They thought it was empty so they tried to take the rims.''

 

''They didn't check first?''

 

''Obviously not, but my brother said when he got out of the car he was staggering and limping. Like he was drunk. Said he had no idea who he was until he tried to extend his claws.'' Tried to? What the hell did that mean?

 

''What do you mean he 'tried' to extend his claws?'' Athena demanded.

 

''I mean that they came out only half way.''

 

Shit. That meant Logan was a lot worse off than she had previously thought. Fear and concern began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. ''Keep going.''

 

''They got the drop on him for a good five minutes before he really started fighting back. My brother said he took one guy's head off and another's arm. They got there with 9 guys and left with two. He fucked them up for real but he still looked like shit when they left."

 

Athena put her head in her hands and groaned. This was gonna be a long night. She was going to have to go to the rest stop and get Logan's scent if it was still there, and follow it to wherever the hell he was.

 

''You know, you're not the only one looking for him.''

 

Athena's head snapped and she turned to him, green eyes boring in to his brown eyes. ''Who else is looking for him?''

 

''Some nurse from Mexico named Gabriela,'' Jason shrugged.''She used to work in the same hospital as my mother.''

 

'''What does she want with him?''

 

''I don't know, but she left this on the table when she came to my house last night to give my mother some medical supplies.'' Jason tossed a card on the table. It was a motel card. The Liberty. There was no room number or cell number on it.  Athena held it up to her nose and sniffed it, getting the scent of cherry blossoms and something else. Something that was not human.

 

Athena stood up from the bar, placed some money on the table in front of Jason and pulled on her leather jacket. Jason looked at her, confused. ''Why are you giving me this? I thought you said you didn't want me buying drugs with your money.''

 

''I'm giving you money because I know you aren't going to buy drugs with it. You act like you're tough but you're only twenty, you still have a life to live. Don't waste it.'' Athena smiled warmly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Plus,'' she added with a smirk. ''You look like you could use some good food.''

 

She turned away from him and walked towards the door. Pushing it open, she turned back to him and called,'' Jason?''

 

He looked up from the cash in his hands.''Yeah?''

 

''Thank you.''

 


	3. Gabriela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow, it's been over a year! I'm so sorry for not updating, I've had a really tough year and a half and I lost a lot of my inspiration. But I'm back now and will try to upload regularly.
> 
> Also, the chapters will get longer as the story progress, I promise.

 

After leaving Jason in the bar, Athena got on her motorcycle and rode to the motel on the card he had given her. It was dingy, smelled of cigarettes and booze, and half the lights on the sign were knocked out. The different scents attacked Athena's senses all at once as she took her helmet of and got off her bike. But then there was the second scent she had gotten off the card and now it was beginning to overwhelm her senses completely.

 

It was animal. Feral.

 

Athena turned her head in the direction that the scent was coming from the strongest and walked towards the green door. She walked warily, not sure if the scent was coming from someone dangerous or not. But by the way it was mixing in with the cherry blossom smell, Athena was beginning to assume that it wasn't a danger that she couldn't handle. There were also two steady heartbeats coming from the room so whoever else was in there wasn't in danger either.

 

She knocked on the door and a few moments later it opened to reveal a Spanish woman. She was shorter than Athena who stood at 5'7, and had dark hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were red and bloodshot.

 

 ''Are you Gabriela?''

 

The woman squinted up at her suspiciously, her hold on the edge of the door tightening. ''Who's asking?''

 

'' My name is Athena. I was told you were looking for a friend of mine,'' Athena said.

 

The woman said nothing, still eyeing Athena suspiciously. Athena sighed. Obviously she wasn't going to get anything out of this lady if she didn't trust her. By the looks of her hotel room, Gabriela and whoever was with her had been their for a while.

 

''I promise I won't hurt you,'' Athena told her. ''But I can help you find who you're looking for. Do you know the name Wolverine?''

 

Gabriela's eyes widened immediately and she grabbed Athena's wrist with surprising strength, pulling her into the musty hotel room. As she closed the door, Athena took a look around the room. It was a mess. Suitcases were open with clothes spilling out, bottles of water were strewn all over, and there was a big mound of clothes on the bed. That was where the non-human scent was coming from. But before Athena could investigate Gabriela was speaking again.

 

''How do you know about the Wolverine?'' Gabriela demanded.

 

Athena turned to face her again, shrugging her shoulders. ''Like I said, he's a friend of mine. A very old friend.''

 

''Why are you looking for him?''

 

''Why are  _you_ looking for him?'' Athena questioned, raising her brow and crossing her arms. ''You can trust me, Gabriela. If you help me, I will help you get rid of whoever you're running from.''

 

Suddenly Athena sensed movement from the mound on the bed. The clothes were shifting as if something was coming out from underneath. Athena immediately took a defensive position, eyes glowing red. Athena didn't know what this woman was hiding, but she wasn't about to be caught off guard. The mound of clothes stopped moving and a mess of dark hair popped out, followed by a small face peeking out. Not something, but someone. It was child. She looked to be about 10 or 11 but she could have been younger. Her brown eyes switched back and forth between Gabriela and Athena before landing back on Athena.

 

Athena glanced at Gabriela, waiting for an answer. The woman looked nervous now, fidgeting with her hands and avoiding Athena's gaze.

 

''Gabriela.''

 

A beat of silence before: ''She's his daughter.''

 

''What?"

 

Gabriela looked Athena in the eye. ''Her name is Laura. She is his daughter. Offspring.''

 

Athena turned to the child again. She was still staring at her over the pile of clothes. This didn't make any sense. There was no way that Logan had a daughter. The last person that Logan had even thought of having kid with was Ororo and she was-

 

''I don't understand. How?'' Athena asked.

 

Gabriela sat down on the chair by the window. ''It is a very long story. Not one I'm sure you'd be keen on hearing.''

 

Athena looked at the girl again. She looked so small but her eyes were shining with defiance and fear that no one at her age should have. She was definitely a fighter. Athena had already decided she was going to help them with Gabriela opened the door. Now she just needed the story.

 

She looked at Gabriela again, preparing for the horror that was going to be told.

 

''Tell me.''

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
